


Hold Me Closer (and don't let go)

by soukokuwu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Loves Hunk, Jealous Keith, M/M, allura is a literal goddess, also they are in love with each other, everyone hates james, hardcore pinning lance, i don't know what to tag, i started writing this at 3am, idk what else, it's just a klance au, keith and lance are idiots in love, keith and lance livestream together, keith is a fucking rebel, lance is a lovesick mess, oh boy, so don't judge cause it's shitty, they are both bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokuwu/pseuds/soukokuwu
Summary: Kids, don't skip classesDon't blackmail your own siblingDon't spill other's secrets on a live streamLastly, don't jump out of the window in middle of a class just to ask your crush out





	Hold Me Closer (and don't let go)

**Author's Note:**

> I need to study to pass physics and chemistry instead of writing Klance fics but here I am
> 
> A huge thanks to Kaylee (@wlwallura on twitter) for beta reading this fic! I love you uwu

**_lancemcmeme has started a live stream! Watch it before it ends!_ **

 

“Uhh, is it on? Yeah it’s on. Hey guys.” Lance McClain waves at the screen in front of his eyes and smiles.

 

**__hunkgarett_ is typing…_ **

 

**_hunkgarett_: Looking good buddy**

 

“Thanks Hunk.” Lance winks, “Love you.”

 

**_hunkgarett_: Love you too buddy**

 

**_pidge.gunderson is typing…_ **

 

**pidge.gunderson: Lance??**

 

**pidge.gunderson: Wtf?**

 

**pidge.gunderson: Why are you not in the class?**

 

“Because I don’t want to be and Iverson sucks.” Lance replies simply, since there is no reason to hide the truth from his Pidge, who in fact, really shouldn’t be surprised by his actions.

 

**pidge.gunderson: Yeah no shit**

 

**pidge.gunderson: No one likes Iverson**

 

**pidge.gunderson: But you know that’s not the point**

 

**pidge.gunderson: Where are you??**

 

“Christ Pidge can’t you just send a full sentences instead of sending them in parts?” Lance furrows his eyebrows.

 

**pidge.gunderson: You**

 

**pidge.gunderson: Didn’t**

 

**pidge.gunderson: Answer**

 

**pidge.gunderson: My**

 

**pidge.gunderson: Question**

 

Lance closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath in, “I’ve escaped the inhuman prison that you nerds call a school. I’ve decided to run far, far away from the cruel society that we are all so grossly preoccupied to impress. I’ve decided to take strides into the unknown mist of nothingness in search of freedom and to probe further into regions that the commons haven’t found yet, in hope of finding wilderness among the ones who carry same opinion as mine-“

 

**pidge.gunderson: Lance**

 

“-I’m just sitting under the huge bamboo tree behind the school’s third wing building boundary.” Lance finishes. He had already forgotten what he said earlier. It’s too early for big words and complicated lines.

 

 **pidge.gunderson:** **smh**

 

“Stop shaking your head so much. It’s so small it might fall off.” Lance smirks.

 

 **pidge.gunderson:** **stfu bitch**

 

“Bitch?” Lance gasps, hovering his free hand over his mouth, “That’s a bad word Pidge! You’re only 11!” Lance shakes his head in disbelief, huffing as he continues, “I’m telling Matt.”

 

 **pidge.gunderson:** **I’m**

 

 **pidge.gunderson:** **16**

 

**pidge.gunderson: asjahjshfjhasjdsh**

 

“What?”

 

 **pidge.gunderson:** **Iverson just snatched keith’s phone out of his hand**

 

**pidge.gunderson: he was playing flappy birds**

 

“Serves him right for playing that cranky old ass game instead of watching me providing beauty through this live stream” Lance huffs again. Keith Kogane is stupid and Lance hates him. Yes Keith is his rival. Oh and yes Keith is his secret die hard crush too. But that’s beside the point now and it doesn’t change the fact that he is stupid. Lance takes out the soda can out of his pocket and opens it with one hand, ready to take a sip.

 

 **pidge.gunderson:** **Keith just said he thinks you look cute.**

 

“What” Lance chokes on his soda but manages to get it down his throat before it gets worse and then looks back again at the screen to reassure that he had read correctly, “Keith thinks what.”

 

 **pidge.gunderson:** **He’s watching your livestream with me on my phone now**

 

**pidge.gunderson: I didhjhs nitreh say that**

 

“Huh?” Lance bumbles, still not being able to process what Pidge had just said earlier.

 

 **pidge.gunderson** : **u fuukugfu asajhole fsfj**

 

“English please”

 

 **pidge.gunderson** : **Sorry there Keith snatched my phone out of my hand**

 

**pidge.gunderson: but**

 

**pidge.gunderson: he did say it**

 

Oh Lance hopes he did

 

**pidge.gunderson: also Iverson kicked him out of the class because he was making too much noise**

 

 **pidge.gunderson** : **fhdsasdjkas Keith got detention**

 

“What the fuck I’m missing all the fun” Lance pouts. As much as he loves to skip Iverson’s classes, he also hates to miss all the dramas that happen in the class like Keith getting a detention, for example.

 

 **pidge.gunderson** : **You deserve it**

 

**_kawaiicat is typing…_ **

 

**kawaiicat: Hello Lance!**

 

“Oh hey there Nyma” Lance immediately turns his pout into a smirk, running his fingers through his soft brown hairs, flipping his bangs on top. Yes Keith is his die hard ‘I wish I could run my fingers through his hair and sing love songs to him and make out’ kind of crush but that didn’t stop him from wanting to impress someone as attractive as Nyma. And Allura. And Ryan.

 

God, the devastation of being a chaotic bisexual

 

“How are you?” he asks, nicely, like a nice person.

 

**kawaiicat: I’m doing good thanks**

 

**pidge.gunderson: *gags***

 

“Shut up asshole” says Lance. Why couldn’t Iverson snatch Pidge’s phone away instead?

 

**kawaiicat: Do you guys know where allura is?**

 

“Uh no I don’t. Pidge?” Lance asks.

 

**pidge.gunderson: me either**

 

“Why are you looking for her?” Lance asks again, hoping that he isn’t making her feel annoyed.

 

**kawaiicat: I needed to know when we’re starting the preparation for our group project**

 

**kawaiicat: anayways, I gtg now**

 

**kawaiicat: byee**

 

“Bye Nyma” Lance waves at the screen and smiles.

 

**pidge.gunderson: that was disgusting**

 

“What was” Lance wants to know, even though he is thoroughly well aware of what they are talking about.

 

**pidge.gunderson: That thing? You did? With your fingers and hair when nyma was here?**

 

**pidge.gunderson: disgusting**

 

**pidge.gunderson: I’m going to pour bleach in my brain**

 

“Have fun doing that” Lance deadpans, “You ask me why I’m not in the class but then again you are the one on your phone from start-“

 

**pidge.gunderson: oh god Iverson is handing out our test paper**

 

**pidge.gunderson: that we had last week**

 

“Fuck” Lance breaths. He didn’t study for that test, at all. He had spent the whole night before binge watching Naruto with Hunk, which now he admits was a huge mistake. He’s sure he has gotten lower than 60%- maybe he had failed-

 

**pidge.gunderson: wtf**

 

**pidge.gunderson: You got 85%**

 

**pidge.gunderson: how tf**

 

“I-“ Lance’s mouth fall open because in no way he has gotten 85% mark when hadn’t studied for it at all. Or maybe Lance had hidden intelligence in him but he decided not to show off that on a live stream, “What?”

 

**pidge.gunderson: I got 80%**

 

**pidge.gunderson: WTF**

 

**pidge.gunderson: HOW DID YOU GET MORE THAN ME**

 

“I don’t know?” Lance says weakly.

 

**pidge.gunderson: Keith got 72%**

 

**pidge.gunderson: oh wtf**

 

“Pidge you’ve said what the fuck 5 times already” Lance sits up straight (or not) and stretches his back a little, “Can you stop?”

 

**pidge.gunderson: Keith**

 

“Keith?”

 

**pidge.gunderson: he isn’t here?**

 

“What do you mean Keith isn’t there?” Lance asks. Keith can’t just disappear. Yeah the boy is stupid and rebellious and mysteriously introvert but that didn’t mean he’s a fucking ninja.

 

**pidge.gunderson: dahaushjasdhjasdghjas**

 

**pidge.gunderson: Iverson sent him out of the class to stand on the hallway right**

 

**pidge.gunderson: but he left**

 

**pidge.gunderson: he literally left**

 

**pidge.gunderson: oh god Iverson is mad**

 

“Pffffffffft” Lance sniggers. Of course Keith did that. Keith was stupid. And foolish. And cute. And stupid. And-

 

Why did Lance have a crush on him again?

 

**_keithkxgane is typing…_ **

 

**keithkxgane: Sup**

 

“KEITH?” Lance says, surprised. It’s like Keith somehow appears every time he thinks about having a crush on him.

 

**pidge.gunderson: KEITH**

 

**pidge.gunderson: HOW**

 

**pidge.gunderson: YOUR PHONE?**

 

**pidge.gunderson: IVERSON TOOK IT?**

 

**keithkxgane: yeah, I took it from his desk when he wasn’t looking**

 

**pidge.gunderson: ARE YOU**

 

**pidge.gunderson: SERIOUS**

 

**pidge.gunderson: IVERSON IS GOING TO SKIN U A LI V E**

 

**keithkxgane: Let him try**

 

“Oh god,” Lance lets out an exaggerated exhale after reading over their conversation, “Keith where are you now?”

 

**keithkxgane: washroom**

 

 **keithkxgane: 2** **nd** **floor**

 

“Christ,” Lance sighs and eyes the screen again, “I’m friends with a rebel.”

 

**keithkxgane: You’re the one skipping classes**

 

“Shut up mullet,” Lance says quickly, “at least Iverson doesn’t know that I’m here.”

 

**keithkxgane: whatever**

 

**__hunkgarett_ is typing…_ **

 

**_hunkgarett_: hey guys I’m back**

 

**pidge.gunderson: hey hunk**

 

**keithkxgane: hey big guy**

 

**_hunkgarett_: eyyy**

 

“Hunk you wanna come over to mine after school today?” Lance asks. They haven’t had a get together in past few weeks and Lance desperately needs one.

 

**_hunkgarett_: sure buddy!**

 

“Pidge? Keith?”

 

**pidge.gunderson: hm k**

 

**keithkxgane: I can’t**

 

“Aw man why” Lance pouts again. He actually wanted Keith to come this time. Keith is the only one he can beat in Mario Kart and if Keith doesn’t come, it means he’ll be beaten by team punk again.

 

**keithkxgane: Going to meet shiro’s bf**

 

“Oh?” Lance asks with curiosity, “that Adam dude?”

 

**keithkxgane: yeah that adam dude**

 

**keithkxgane: what should I wear?**

 

“You?” Lance gasps in disbelief, finding it hard to believe that Keith Kogane is asking for his, Lance’s suggestion on clothing and Lance can’t help but laugh a little, because Keith has a fashion sense of 60 years old granny who knits sweaters for her kittens, “You? Keith ‘I’m too perfect for this world’ mcmullet? Are asking for my suggestion? On what to wear? To a meet up with his brother’s boyfriend? Am I dreaming?”

 

**keithkxgane: Lance**

 

**keithkxgane: Stop being so**

 

**keithkxgane: stupid**

 

**keithkxgane: Shiro told me to dress up decent but**

 

**keithkxgane: what does he mean by that? Am I not decent enough for him?**

 

“Keith, my buddy, my man,” Lance sighs and put his hand up in front of the screen, “Don’t thy worry. For I, Lance McClain, is now here to help.”

 

**keithkxgane: Why did I even ask**

 

“You love me” Lance says, unsure of where this sudden confidence came from but glad that it did.

 

Yes Lance loves flirting with Keith because apparently he can’t stop saying something stupid to his crush.

 

**keithkxgane: Yeah sure if that helps you sleep at night**

 

**pidge.gunderson: god**

 

**pidge.gunderson: you two are so gay**

 

“Fuck you” Lance spats. He won’t, CAN’T let Keith know about his stupid cliche highschool crush on him, “You green nerd gremlin”

 

**pidge.gunderson: gay**

 

**keithkxgane: Lance**

 

**keithkxgane: what do I wear**

 

“Ok” Lance breaths. He doesn’t knows what to suggest since he knows Keith gets all his ‘clothes’ from hot topic. Which means he can’t give him a suggestion right now. Which also means he’ll have to change the topic quickly or Keith will just ask Pidge for suggestion. Which he doesn’t wants because he wants to keep talking with Keith. “Wait, you’ve your phone right? Why don’t we collab livestream?”

 

**keithkxgane: you wanna?**

 

“Yeah sure why not” Lance says. Yeah why not. He’ll get to see Keith’s perfect face and mesmerizing eyes right? So yeah, why not.

 

**keithkxgane: ok**

 

**_keithkxgane and lancemcmeme has started livestream! Watch it before it ends!_ **

 

Ok. That? Was a bad fucking idea.

 

“Hey” Keith softly says to the screen, holding his phone up high to manage lighting and angle and then he smiles.

 

And Lance drops his phone

 

And he’s now lying on the ground facing the sky with his hand over his eyes because he suddenly feels feverish.

 

“Lance?” asks Keith.

 

Lance can hear Keith calling him from the other side but he stays there, not bothering to pick up the phone off the ground facing the cloudy sky above.

 

God, Keith looked, hot in that black bad boy-ish leather jacket of his and Lance is having a bi crisis. No one, absolutely no one told Keith to look that good on a sunny day at 1 pm when everyone else is drowning in their own sweats looking like a boiled potato including Lance. But no, Keith? He looked perfect and Lance didn’t know how. What is he? An alien? A ghost? What is he- a fucking god or something-

 

“Lance?” Keith says with an urge in his voice which throws Lance’s mind back to reality and Lance almost gets a cardiac arrest before he grabs his phone from the ground full of soft green new grass beneath him and holds it in front of his face.

 

“Keithyboy” Lance manages to say, still having a crisis from how beautiful Keith Kogane is. Which for some reason reminds him of the many times he had written ‘Lance Kogane’ and ‘Keith McClain’ in his diary. Lance flushes at the thought and he realizes he’s getting redder every passing second but he can do nothing about it.

 

“You alright?” Keith asks, “What happened?”

 

“Nothing.” Lance states.

 

God this never happens. He never felt his heartbeat fasten this much after seeing Keith before. Why is he crushing a little extra hard on Keith today? Lance doesn’t knows.

 

“Nothing?” Keith narrows his eyes, a certain concern filled in his tone.

 

“No.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Just a mosquito” Lance says.

 

“A mosquito?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh” Keith says. Huh that was awkward.

 

**pidge.gunderson: fshfkjdshfds wow**

 

**pidge.gunderson: Can’t believe the gay are livestreaming together**

 

**pidge.gunderson: this is so iconic**

 

“Fuck you four eyes.” Lance says. He had forgotten that they were live streaming for a moment, all fault goes to Keith and his stupid pretty face.

 

**_hunkgarett_: name a more iconic duo I’ll wait**

 

**pidge.gunderson: us**

 

**_hunkgarett_: TEAM PUNK**

 

“Christ” Lance mutters. He should probably end the live stream now.

 

**pidge.gunderson: PREPARE FOR TRUBLE**

 

**_hunkgarett_: AND MAKE IT DOUBLE**

 

**pidge.gunderson: TO PROTECT THE WRLD FROM DEVASTATION**

 

**_hunkgarett_: TO UNITE ALL PEOPLES WITHIN OUR NATION**

 

“Oh shut up” Lance sighs and Keith chuckles.

 

Okay what the fuck

 

Because no one should have the perfect face and body AND manage to sound that cute.

 

**pidge.gunderson: PIDHE**

 

“Pidhe” Keith tries to say whatever typo Pidge made and Lance feels like he’s losing his mind again because, fuck. Keith. Is the cutest dork to ever exist.

 

**_hunkgarett: HUNK**

 

**pidge.gunderson: woohoo**

 

“Yike.” Lance says.

 

**__.allura._ is typing..._ **

 

**_.allura._: What is going on here**

 

“Hey Allura!”

 

**pidge.gunderson: the gays are livestreaming**

 

**_.allura._: Oh is that so?**

 

**_hunkgarett_: yes**

 

“Guys for God’s sake,” Lance lets out a heavy sigh, shaking his head in disbelief and shame. Why was he friends with these two again? “Allura, Nyma was looking for you”

 

**_.allura._: Oh she was?**

 

**pidge.gunderson: yeah**

 

**_.allura._: maybe because of the pair project we are doing**

 

**_.allura._: hm brb guys i’ll talk with her**

 

“Bye ‘Lura!” Lance smiles at the screen.

 

“Bye” says Keith and he smiles a little too. Which is again, cute.

 

**_xojamesxo is typing..._ **

 

 **xojamesxo:** **What are you guys doing**

 

“The weather’s good today huh.” Lance looks up at the sky. Anything to ignore that hugeass jerkface James.

 

“Yeah” Keith agress. Yeah everyone hates James. It’s a universal rule.

 

 **pidge.gunderson:** **yh**

 

 **_hunkgarett_:** **yeah**

 

 **xojamesxo:** don’t fucking ignore me assholes

 

“So did you guys watch last night’s game.” Lance asks. Was there a game? He doesn’t know.

 

“Yeah Shiro and I watched it together.” Keith says.

 

**pidge.gunderson: Yeah I watched w matt**

 

**xojamesxo: there was no game last night**

 

Oh fuck

 

**_romellatte is typing…_ **

 

**romellatte: Hey guys!**

 

“Hey Ro!” Lance says. Perfect timing. Bless her.

 

“Hi Romelle.” Keith greets too.

 

**pidge.gunderson: Sup girl**

 

**_hunkgarett_: Heyyyy**

 

**romellatte: Lance, Keith, don’t you two have classes?**

 

“Yeah we do but it’s Iverson.” Lance explains.

 

**romellatte: valid**

 

**romellatte: anyways cake by the ocean slaps**

 

**pidge.gunderson: oh myg**

 

**pidge.gunderson: who did this to you**

 

**romellatte: Lance**

 

**pidge.gunderson: ofc it’s Lance**

 

“What,” Lance shrugs and looks at Keith, “Cake by the ocean slaps. Right Keith?”

 

“Yeah.” Keith agrees, a little too emotionlessly. Keith’s emotionlessness scares and creeps out most of the people but for some stupid reason Lance finds it attractive.

 

Maybe Lance really does have some serious problems.

 

**pidge.gunderson: lol keith you like songs abt sex?**

 

“It’s about, sex?” Keith asks. Of course. He’s an idiot and unfortunately Lance likes him.

 

“Dude what did you think it was about?” Lance chuckles.

 

“Cakes and, Ocean?” Keith says after a questionably long pause.

 

“Christ I’m friends with-”

 

_**roni02 is typing....** _

 

**roni02: LANCE**

 

**pidge.gunderson: boom**

 

**romellate: h**

 

**_hunkgarett_: f**

 

**roni02: WHY AREN’T YOU IN A CLASS**

 

“Rest in peace Lance” Keith mourns, “We’ll miss you.”

 

**roni02: ARE YOU SKIPPING CLASSES**

 

“What the hell I blocked you.” Lance mutters, surprised and to be honest, kind of scared.

 

**roni02: Well too bad this is my 2nd acc**

 

**roni02: I have 3 more but**

 

**roni02: fuck off that’s beside the point**

 

**roni02: WHY ARE YOU LIVESTREAMING NOW**

 

“Hey you skipped classes back then too!” Lance argues. He’s pretty sure Veronica used to skip classes too. Why? Because she used to come back home every day and proudly tell Lance how many classes she skipped and what she did.

 

**roni02: Yes I did but I can’t let my lil bro do what I did**

 

**roni02: it’s harming your studies**

 

**pidge.gunderson: Yeah Lance**

 

**romellatte: yeah**

 

“Yeah” Keith nods. Fuck him.

 

“Fuck off all of you.” Lance says.

 

**roni02: and as a responsible older sister I can't allow you to do this**

 

“Responsible older sister my ass.” Lance mutters under his breath.

 

**roni02: Lance if you don’t go back to class now I’ll tell mama about this.**

 

“If you tell mama about this I’ll tell her that you sneaked out last Friday to go to Kate’s party after mama STRICTLY told you to not to go.” Lance replies back. Lance McClain might look like an innocent little good boy but he knows how to blackmail too.

 

**roni02: Lance**

 

“Vero”

 

**roni02: If you tell mama that I’ll tell her about the cow you and Pidge accidentally bought from online**

 

**romellate: what**

 

**_hukgarett_: oh my god**

 

“You guys what.” Keith laughs. Fuck his laugh is as beautiful as Adam Levine’s voice but Lance can’t concentrate on that now.

 

**pidge.gunderson: No**

 

**pidge.gunderson: no no no why**

 

**pidge.gunderson: Lance if your mom knows about this she’ll tell my mom too**

 

“Pidge it’s okay. It’s just a cow, we’ll keep her in-”

 

**pidge.gunderson: In where? Our basement?**

 

**pidge.gunderson: it’s a fucking cow lance not a notebook**

 

“You guys bought a fucking cow.” Keith shakes his head and laughs again.

 

**_hunkgarett_: I still can’t believe this**

 

**romellatte: When are you guys getting her tho**

 

**pidge.gunderson: Veronica pleaseeee**

 

**roni02: Nope I’ll tell mama**

 

**pidge.gunderson: Lance if you don’t convince her to not to say it your mom,**

 

“Pidge don’t pull out another secr-”

 

**pidge.gunderson: I’ll tell her abt the night you and Keith went to the strip club**

 

**roni02: YOU AND KEITH WHAT**

 

**_hunkgarett_: LANCE**

 

“HEY WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING ME INTO THIS?” Keith says.

 

**romellatte: DJSGHFDJS**

 

**romellatte: THIS LIVESTREAM OH MY**

 

“PIDGE!” Lance says too. Out of all the secrets they had, she had to pull that one out.

 

**roni02: Lance**

 

**roni02: spill it out**

 

“Pidge I’ll murder you.” Lance promises and Keith puts his hand on his forehead, sighing out loud.

 

**roni02: Yeah that can wait**

 

**pidge.gunderson: :p**

 

**romellatte: oh god Allura is missing out.**

 

**romellatte: I’ll tell her to join**

 

“Ro no why” Lance pouts. His sister is evil. Pure evil. Even Satan cries when she appears.

 

**roni02: Lance don’t try to change the topic**

 

“I should have never joined the livestream” Keith mutters. Ouch. That hurt a little but Lance has to fix this now.

 

**_hunkgarett_: how did you guys get in**

 

**_hunkgarett_: I mean, I thought you had to be at least 18 to get in?**

 

“Uhh yeah long story short Keith and I went to a strip club cause we were curious and we basically got in with the fake IDs Pidge got for us.” Lance takes a deep breath in, “And then Keith got drunk and I lost him somewhere in the crowd and when I found him he was flirting with the bodyguard-”

 

“Enough” Keith’s hand is still on his face, covering his eyes and nose, or maybe he’s peeking at the screen through his fingers. Lance can’t tell.

 

**romellatte: no I wanna hear this continue**

 

**roni02: yeah continue**

 

**xojamesxo: Yeah**

 

“Fuck off James” Keith mutters.

 

“Yeah go away.”

 

**pidge.gunderson: yeah**

 

**xojamesxo: whatever**

 

“So like uhh, Keith was you know, doing the eye thingy at the bodyguard and-” Lance continues speaking about the one of the most unforgettable night of his life.

 

“Oh my god” Keith drags his hand down his face and looks away.

 

“And like not gonna lie, that bodyguard was good looking and super buff and stuff-”

 

**romellatte: Lance just tell us what happened next**

 

“Yeah so like uh just when I was about to drag him away, he told the bodyguard that we got in with fake IDs”

 

**_hunkgarett_: oh god**

 

**romellatte: christ**

 

“Uh and then we ran. The bodyguard chased us down the street but never got us.” Lance finishes. He could have talked about this for hours but he decided against it for now.

 

**romellatte: nice**

 

**roni02: I can’t believe my younger brother gets to have more adventure then I got to do when I was in senior year**

 

“Yeah you jealous now Vero?” Lance raises his eyebrows. The moment when you get to make your evil sister jealous of your adventurous wild life? Feels good, feels organic.

 

**roni02: yeah and if you don’t go back to class now I’ll tell mama abt this**

 

“VERO!” Lance says. His sister is secretly Satan. Lance couldn’t believe he didn’t realize this until today.

 

“Lance what the fuck if your mom knows, Shiro will hear in someday too and then he’ll ground me, Forever.” Keith says with an urge of seriousness in his voice.

 

“What am I supposed to do mullet man?” Lance says. Seriously though, what is he suppose to do?

 

“If you don’t stop this I’ll tell your sister about how you and Hunk stole our neighbour’s cat and kept him for 4 days.” Keith threatens. Fuck.

 

**pidge.gunderson: now that’s new**

 

**romellatte: I knew Lance and Hunk were secretly cat whisperers.**

 

**roni02: lance what am I hearing**

 

**_hunkgarett_: ah**

 

“Oh yeah? If you tell her that I’ll tell Shiro about the day you challenged James to have a full on kicking punching fist fight with you at 2am at the driveway park.” Lance threatens back. At this point they are basically revealing each other deepest secrets to each other but what’s a strong friendship without dramas every now and then right?

 

“Lance-” Keith sighs.

 

**xojamesxo: why the fuck are you dragging me in this for**

 

**romellatte: this is**

 

**romellatte: amazing**

 

**xojamesxo: besides the fight never happened**

 

“Yeah thanks to ME.” Lance points at himself. He was the one who followed Keith out of the dorm that day to the park and stopped them.

 

**xojamesxo: Keith make this stop you piece of shit**

 

“How.” Keith asks.

 

**xojamesxo: I don’t know but if you don’t I’ll tell everyone that you’re scared of spiders.**

 

“Uh” Keith furrows his eyebrows.

 

“Everyone knows that already?” Lance says. Why is James even here.

 

**_hunkgarett_: yeah**

 

**xojamesxo: what**

 

“Yeah and fuck you for thinking that Keith being scared of spiders is funny. It’s called arachnophobia you illiterate ass. Phobias aren’t jokes. I bet you’re scared of worms.” Lance says defensively.

 

**pidge.gunderson: yeah fuck off you asshole**

 

**romellatte: oof**

 

**xojamesxo: uh**

 

**__.allura._ is typing…_ **

 

**_.allura._: I’m late but what’s going on?**

 

**pidge.gunderson: fight**

 

**roni02: we’re just talking**

 

**romellatte: it’s a disaster**

 

**_matth0lt is typing…_ **

 

**matth0lt sup bros n gals and nonbinary pals**

 

**matth0lt: what’s poppin**

 

**pidge.gunderson: why are u here**

 

“Hey Matt” Lance says. Matt is Pidge’s brother. He’s a cool guy.

 

“Hi Matt.” Keith smiles.

 

**_.allura._: Hello matt!**

 

**_hungarett_: hellooo**

 

**matth0lt: yooo**

 

**matth0lt: Keith I haven’t seen you in ages**

 

**matth0lt: how you doing**

 

“Not good.” Keith states.

 

**matth0lt: what’s the cause?**

 

“Lance here wants to end my life” Keith says. What the fuck did Lance do.

 

**matth0lt: oh god yeah same here**

 

“Lance wants to end your life too?” Keith asks. What the fuck how can someone be mean and cute and stupid at the same time. This is bullshit.

 

“Hey!” Lance exclaims.

 

**matth0lt: no not lance**

 

**matth0lt: my new roommeat**

 

“Room meat” Lance says.

 

**pidge.gunderson: roommeat**

 

**roni02: room meat**

 

**_.allura._: room meat?**

 

**romellatte: room meat**

 

**matth0lt: fuck off all of you**

 

**matth0lt: anyways**

 

**matth0lt: my new ROOMMATE**

 

**matth0lt: lotor**

 

**pidge.gunderson: oh yeah I know him on instagram. He’s shit**

 

**matth0lt: is a GIGANTIC piece of shit**

 

“Yeah I know him too, yikes.” Lance makes a face.

 

**_.allura._: WAIT YOUR ROOMMATE IS LOTOR?**

 

**matth0lt: yeah why do you ask?**

 

**matth0lt: u kno him?**

 

**romellatte: yeah he’s lura’s ex**

 

**_.allura._: ROM**

 

**romellatte: oopsies**

 

**matth0lt: WHAT**

 

**pidge.gunderson: HE IS YOUR WH**

 

“LURA ARE YOU SERIOUS” Lance asks. He can’t believe someone as perfect as Allura used to date someone as manipulative and gross as Lotor.

 

“Dunno who Lotor is but sounds bad.” Keith says.

 

**_hunkgarett_: yeah**

 

**_.allura._: rom why did you tell them**

 

**romellatte: uhhh**

 

**romellatte: sowwy**

 

**romellatte: uwu?**

 

**_.allura._: no**

 

**_.allura._: you have to take me to pizza hut and buy me every food I want there or I’m telling everyone something**

 

**romellatte: I’m broke**

 

**romellatte: I mean how bad a secret can be right?**

 

**_.allura._: right**

 

**_.allura._: Keith**

 

“Hm?” Keith stops staring at his nails and looks up to the screen.

 

 **_.allura._: Do you remember the goldfish you had when we were in 4** **th** **grade?**

 

**romellatte: no**

 

“Mr. deathrager?” Keith asks, “Yeah.”

 

**xojamesxo: YOU HAD A GOLDFISH NAMED MR. DEATH RAGER?**

 

**xojamesxo: PFFFT**

“Fuck off Griffin.” Lance says. Yeah he used to laugh at Keith’s goldfish’s name every day back in those days but they were friends and Lance is a good person. While James is a shitty bully with no common sense.

 

**pidge.gunderson: Yeh fuck off**

 

**xojamesxo: …**

 

**_.allura._: anyways**

 

**romellatte: allura no**

 

“Just say it for god’s sake.” Keith mutters impatiently.

 

**_.allura._: Well remember when you went to the science museum with someone and you let rom stay at yours while you were gone? Rom Rom here back then used to believe that a fish can actually learn to climb a tree. So she took your fish and gently placed it on the ground in front of a tree in your yard. And when the fish stopped flipping and jumping she got scared and ran to shiro crying abt it. Then shiro put him in the water and he started to move again.**

 

“That’s” Lance says but never finishes his line. He doesn’t knows what to say.

 

**matth0lt: sike**

 

**pidge.gunderson: sdhfghs**

 

**pidge.gunderson: YOU USED TO BELIEVE A FISH CAN CLIMB TREES**

 

**romellatte: fuck off**

 

**roni02: oh romelle**

 

**_.allura._: she was a dumdum**

 

“Yeah” Lance agrees.

 

**romellatte: LITERALLY DUCK OFF**

 

**pidge.gunderson: duck off**

 

**_.allura._: duck off**

 

**matth0lt: duck off**

 

**romellatte: ughdgh**

 

**romellatte: I’m sorry I never told you abt this Keith**

 

**romellatte: I thought you’d get angry and never talk to me again**

 

**romellatte: I’m really sorry**

 

“Uh I already knew this?” Keith tilts his head a little to side. Ugh cute.

 

**romellatte: h**

 

**matth0lt: f**

 

**_.allura._: oh**

 

“Yeah Shiro told me that day.” Keith scratched the back of his neck and let out a small laugh, “I laughed and said Romelle is a dumbass and that’s it.”

 

**romellatte: you never asked me anything about it after that**

 

“Yeah it never came up.” Keith shrugs.

 

**matth0lt: wow**

 

**_hunkgarett_: hm**

 

**_.allura._: nice**

 

“Yeah.”

 

And then silence

 

Awkward silence

 

“Anyways,” Lance breaks the silence. Good thing he knows how to bring back joy to the group, “this has been a ride.”

 

**pidge.gunderson: yeah**

 

**_hungarett_: yeah**

 

“We all got to share our secrets, I hope it brought us closer and made out bond, stronger.” Lance speaks.

 

**matth0lt: amen sis**

 

**pidge.gunderson: amen**

 

“Vero, just for the sake of all of our secrets,” Lance takes in a deep breath and goes, “how about we keep this livestream of mine a secret to mama too? Deal?”

 

**roni02: hm**

 

“Vero?”

 

**roni02: fine, deal.**

 

“Good” Lance smiles, relieved that all their secrets are now safe.

 

“Uhh guys,” Keith whispers suddenly in an urgent tone, “not to interrupt the bonding moment we are having here but, I think the janitor’s out for a round.”

 

“Shit”

 

**pidge.gunderson: shiet**

 

**romellatte: oh oh**

 

“Annnd he’s just outside the bathroom and I’m about to get caught so I got to go. See ya guys.” Keith says all that quickly.

 

“Uh Keith-” Lance says but Keith’s screen has already gone black and he’s gone, “bye I guess.”

 

**pidge.gunderson: awww**

 

**romellatte: :(**

 

**_hunkgarett_: Lance when will you ask him out**

 

“Whomst” Lance says. He knows very well who Hunk is talking about but it’s now like he has to admit it right? Right.

 

**roni02: you know that Keith guy**

 

**roni02: he’s totally lance’s type**

 

“It was fun doing this livestream. Adios Amigos.” Lance waves his hand at the screen. He should really end this now before someone else reveals a bigger secret like their psychopathic murderous past or something.

 

**keithkxgane: hey guys**

 

“Keith!” Lance smiles, flashing his perfect teeth. Maybe it won’t hurt to keep the live stream on a little bit longer.

 

 

Keith shouldn’t have this much power over him.

 

**pidge.gunderson: that was fast**

 

**_.allura._: I**

 

**_hunkgarett_: wrow**

 

**pidge.gunderson: fuck igtg now guys Iverson is glaring at me**

 

**pidge.gunderson; bye**

 

**_hunkgarett_: byee**

 

“Bye pigeon.” Lance says.

 

**keithkxgane: I managed to escape from the janitor somehow**

 

“Of course you did.” Lance nods.

 

**_.allura._: ofc he did**

 

**keithkxgane: ofc I did**

 

**keithkxgane: anyways lance there’s something i need to ask you**

 

“Yeah?” Lance asks, interested.

 

**_ryankinkade is typing…_ **

 

**ryankinkade: hey lance**

 

“Hey Ryan!” Lance says. He really wants to know what Keith has to say to him but he needs to be a nice person first.

 

**_hunkgarett_: hewwo**

 

**ryankinkade: hello hunk**

 

**ryankinkade: anyways, lance do you happen to have my library card?**

 

“What? Me?” Lance asks, confused.

 

**ryankinkade: Yeah I think it got swapped the other day when we studied for the project together**

 

**rynakinkade: I have yours**

 

“Oh okay, I’ll check my bag later and give it back to you after school yeah?”

 

**ryankinkade: sounds good**

 

**ryankinkade: btw that blue cardigan really suits you**

 

“Uh you think so?” Lance smiles. He loves this cardigan and loves compliments even more.

 

**ryankinkade: yeah :)**

 

“Thanks!” Lance beams and then suddenly remembers Keith wanted to tell him something, “Keith you were saying something?”

 

**keithkxgane: uh**

 

**keithkxgane: nothing**

 

 

“Oh, okay.” Lance shrugs. He really wanted to know but if Keith doesn’t wants to say he won’t budge him.

 

**keithkxgane: Igtg bye**

 

“Uh, okay bye.”

 

**_.allura._: LANCE U**

 

**_hunkgarett_: idiot**

 

“What why.” Now Lance is confused. What did he do again?

 

**ryankinkade: uh did I say something wrong?**

 

**rynakinkade: did he leave bcz of something I said**

 

**_hunkgarett_: no it’s okay ryan**

 

**ryankinkade: I was just trying to be nice**

 

**_.allura._: not your fault**

 

“Yeah Keith just gets mood swings.”

 

**_.allura._: Lance ffs**

 

**_.allura._: that ain’t it**

 

“I’m so confused right now.” and he really is.

 

**pidge.gunderson: hey guys I came back just to kno**

 

**pidge.gunderson: what did you guys say to keith**

 

**_hunkgarett_: uh?**

 

**pidge.gunderson: Cause he came back to class right now and Iverson is yelling @ him**

 

**pidge.gunderson: and he’s listening to ALL of it with his head down**

 

**romellatte: Christ**

 

“What the fuck” Lance mutters. That’s not the Keith he knows and has a crush on.

 

**ryankinkade: oh no**

 

**pidge.gunderson: will anyone volunteer to tell me wtf happened in this 30 seconds?**

 

**_.allura._: yeah Lance here is the reason**

 

**pidge.gunderson: say goodbye to your kneecaps Lance**

 

“What the fuck did I do?” Lance would like the intelligence and sense he had during Iverson’s test last week back to him now so that he could understand why everyone is blaming him for Keith leaving the stream.

 

**pidge.gunderson: and now keith is sitting next to me, staring out of the window like some emo anime character with dark sad backstory and sulking**

 

**_hunkgarett_: aw man**

 

**_.allura._: ugh it’s not gonna work like this I get it**

 

**_.allura._: brb guys I’m going to dm Keith**

 

“About what?”

 

**pidge.gunderson: Hunk why are we friends with these two**

 

**_hunkgarett_: dunno**

 

“Whatever, now Allura’s going to go and cheer Keith up and soon they’ll become a thing.” Lance huffs, Allura looks like a goddess, Keith’s like a god. Perfect match. “Best couple of 2k18 and they’ll end up being prom queen and king.”

 

**pidge.gunderson: oh**

 

**pidge.gunderson: my**

 

**pidge.gunderson: god**

 

**romellatte: GFHDS LANCE YOU’RE SO**

 

**_hunkgarett_: dense**

 

**matth0lt: bro**

 

“Again,” Lance pauses because what the fuck, “I have no idea what you guys are saying.”

 

**xojamesxo: Your obliviousness surprises me McClain**

 

**pidge.gunderson: well that’s a pretty big word for you to say this early in the morning**

 

**xojamesxo: fuckk off nerd**

 

**pidge.gunderson: JDHSASDJH GUYS KEITH JUST JUMPED OUT OF THE WINDOW**

 

“HE WHAT?”

 

**_hunkgarett_: keith what**

 

**_.allura._: okay this is not I thought he would do when he said ‘I got this’**

 

**xojamesxo: dude**

 

**matth0lt: Basic ninja steps for beginners – tutorial done by Keith Kogane**

 

**romellatte: Christ**

 

“Pidge what happened?” Lance asks in urge, “Is Keith alright?”

 

**_hunkgarett_: pidge?**

 

**pidge.gunderson: Yeah yeah he’s alright**

 

**pidge.gunderson: he landed perfectly and then ran off somewhere**

 

**pidge.gunderson: fshdjf Iverson is yelling**

 

**pidge.gunderson: he just went out to chase after Keith**

 

**matth0lt: Catch Me If You Can 3**

 

**_hunkgarett_: Now You See Me 3**

 

**romellatte: Mission Impossible 7**

 

“Why is he like this?” Lance sighed to himself, “Pidge are you sure he’s okay?”

 

**pidge.gunderson: aww look who’s worried**

 

“Fuck off just tell me.”

 

**pidge.gunderson: Yeah he looked alright to me when he ran off**

 

“Boo.”

 

“AH.” Lance jumps and drops his phone again. And this time, it’s because of Keith again, who now stands behind him with a huge grin on his face, “Keith?”

 

**_hunkgarett_: Keith?**

 

**pidge.gunderson: keef?**

 

“Hey.” Keith smiles down at him. Fuck Keith and fuck his breathtaking smile. Lance is having a cardiac arrest. When did he get here?

 

“Hey?” Lance nervously says. He hates how weak his voice goes these days when it comes to Keith.

 

“Can I sit?” Keith asks pointing at the spot next to him.

 

“Y-yeah I guess.” Lance nods and moves his hand away so that Keith could sit.

 

“Why are you suddenly here?” Lance asks, suddenly finding the confidence back in his voice, “Why did you suddenly leave the stream and why did you go back to class and why did you jump off the window- oh my god did you jump out of the window to come here-”

 

“Lance, Lance shut up.” Keith shushes him and holds a fingers to his lips, “Did you know that Iverson is looking for you too?”

 

“He knows I’m not in the class?” says Lance. Not that he cared much about Iverson but because he wants to carry on his conversation with Keith.

 

“He says he saw you in the morning being chased by local street dog.” Keith chuckles and Lance really wishes he would stop doing that because Lance’s heart isn’t strong enough for this, “What did you do?”

 

“I-” Lance scratches the back of his neck. He can’t just tell Keith that he got chased by local dog because he accidentally stepped on his tail. That would be embarrassing.

 

“Probably something stupid I get it.” Keith shakes his head and looks away. Now Keith is just being plain mean and Lance wants to bang his head against wall for falling in love with an asshole.

 

“F- fuck off.” Lance stutters and looks down. Keith definitely has some unnatural power over him. Maybe it’s black magic. Maybe Keith uses a voodoo doll. Who knows.

 

“Heh” Keith says and honestly? Lance isn’t sure if he wants to punch Keith with his fist or his lips. No one should sound that attractive when they are being mean. I mean, who makes sounds like that in a normal conversation?

 

“Hey it’s PE now. I should get going yeah?” Keith smiles at him again.

 

“You only came here to tell me that Iverson is mad at me too?” Lance asks, kind of sad that Keith wants to go already. He really wishes Keith would stay longer.

 

“No, I mean yes but I have something else to tell you too.” Keith leans in closer and Lance can feel his heartbeat going faster than ever. Oh boy.

 

“Yeah?” Lance manages to ask.

 

“Come here,” Keith says as he gestures at Lance to bring his ear closer and Lance does so and Keith goes, “I like you. A lot. Go out with me?”

 

Oh

 

Oh my god

 

Keith likes him

 

He like likes him

 

And he wants to go on a date with Lance

 

And Lance just wants to scream in a pillow because this is too much to handle at the moment and he fears his head might explode in time soon because of his internal screaming and he wonders if Keith can read all these going on in his head because Keith is looking at him in a concerned way and it’s almost adorable and-

 

“Lance?” Keith asks softly and Lance perceives that he had been quiet for too long. He takes a deep breath in, hovers his face with his free hand because it’s going redder and nods.

 

“Good. This Friday it is then. 7 pm. I’ll pick you up.” Keith finishes quickly and stands up, stretching his back slightly.

 

“Yeah, that’d be cool, cool cool cool cool cool. No doubt no doubt no doubt.” Lance says. Why did he suddenly decide to talk. He shouldn’t have opened his mouth at all-

 

“See you later Lance.” Keith says and turns away as he gestures a bye but then stops again, proceeding to say, “Oh, I almost forgot,” and then he jogs back to Lance’s spot, bents down, takes out a yellow flower out of his pocket and puts it behind Lance’s ear and rests his palm on Lance’s cheek.

 

“Uh, Keith?” Lance asks. Great. Now Keith knows how hot Lance’s cheeks are from the conversation earlier.

 

“You look cute like that. Blue does suits you.” Keith smiles at him and then leans even more, placing a small kiss on Lance’s cheek.

 

Fuck. That’s it. He’s dead. Gone. He’s never going to wash his face again.

 

“Bye.” The boy smiles at him, removes his hand from Lance’s cheek and stands up.

 

“B-bye.” Lance stutters and waves at him one last time and walks away, leaving Lance staring at his phone screen again.

 

**pidge.gunderson: SJFGSDG**

 

**_hunkgarett_: LANCE BUDDY**

 

**_hunkgarett_: WHAT DID HE SAY IN YOUR EARS**

 

**romellatte: I’M DKDSFJHSJD**

 

**_.allura._: fi-fucking-nally y’all**

 

**matth0lt: dhgdgkjsd**

 

**matth0lt: I’ll let shiro kno**

 

**xojamesxo: fuck did i just witness gay porn**

 

**pidge.gunderson: FUCK OFF GRIFFASS**

 

**romellatte: I’m reporting you**

 

**_hunkgarett_: FRICK OFF**

 

**romellatte: HUNK**

 

**_.allura._: HUNK U SWEARED**

 

**pidge.gunderson: GRIFFIN U RUINED HUNK I’LL CUT U IN HALF**

 

**xojamesxo: heh**

 

**pidge.gunderson: lance block him**

 

**pidge.gunderson: lance?**

 

**pidge.gunderson: LANCE?**

 

**_hunkgarett_: rip lance**

 

**romellatte: lance found dead in miami**

 

**_.allura._: death caused by Keith Kogane and his smile**

 

**pidge.gunderson: f**

 

**_hunkgarett_: can someone pls check on keith too**

 

**romellatte: yh**

 

**_.allura._: i’m on it fellas**

 

**_Allura_ **

_Hey_

_Hey Keith?_

                      ** _Keith_**

                                                                                                                                                                                                                 _ALLURA_

_I DID IT_

**_Allura_ **

_Yes we saw that_

**_Keith_ **

       _I actuaLLY DID THAT  
_

_THANKS FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT_

_SDHGFHJSDGFS_

_I_

_KISSED HIS CHEEK_

_HE LOOKED SO CUTE_

_ALLURA I THINK IMRE HAHDH_

**_Allura_ **

_You’re wlcm_

_…_

_Keith?_

**** **_Keith_ **

**** _FDGHJ_

_I CAN’T BELIEVE IT_

_LANCE LIKES ME TOO_

_HDGFGSD_

_OH SHITHHF IVEROSNF_

_FUKXCDF TTYL_

_TELL LNACE I L UFV HI MFJ_

**_Allura_ **

_Will do_

 

**_.allura._: update homos**

 

**pidge.gunderson: LURA**

 

**_hunkgarett_: HOW’S KEITH**

 

**romellatte: look at lance he’s still staring at the grass**

 

**romellatte: looks like he forgot to turn the stream off**

 

**_.allura._: f**

 

**_.allura._: anyways Keith deceased too**

 

**_.allura._: double f**

 

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lance is sitting on his bed, staring at the biology book on his lap and he’s thinking about his boyfriend, Keith.

 

It’s been 4 months since they have started dating and Keith still has the supernatural power over him. Lance should really tell Keith to stop that.

 

It’s almost 12 am when Lance hears a knock on his window. He stares at the window for few seconds before relecuantly standing up to see what it is. He walks up to the window and opens it to see nobody there.

 

Maybe it was the wind

 

That’s what a protagonist in a horror movie who dies first would have said.

 

So instead Lance says, “Who’s there?” like another protagonist in a horror movie who would die second.

 

“Boo baby.”

 

“AH.” Lance screams and backs off few steps, surprised by Keith’s sudden appearance. He hang upside down from the rooftop, grinning widely at Lance. His boyfriend looked surprisingly good in a simple white t shirt and black jeans. Bonus, his torso is exposed.

 

What the fuck

 

“Lance, is everything alright?” Mama shouts from the downstairs and Lance moves his eyes away from Keith’s torso before he gets caught staring.

 

“Yeah, yeah fine.” Lance replies quickly and looks back at Keith to see him still hanging upside down and staring at him, “What the fuck.”

 

“Hi to you too.” Keith says sarcastically and then swiftly jumps into his room, takes few steps towards Lance and pulls him closer by his waist, their chests pressing together, “How are you?”

 

“Why did you come in like that?” Lance asks, “You could have used the front door you know since that’s what they are made for.”

 

“I come to visit you at 12am and that’s how you talk to me?” Keith says, taking a hand off Lance’s waist and holding it over his chest dramatically to show his offence.

 

“Did you even come here to talk?” Lance raises an eyebrow and folds his arms against his chest.

 

“Yeah of course, I need to talk to you about the upcoming test.” Keith says innocently and Lance mouths an inaudible ‘yeah?’ at Keith, knowing very well that he didn’t come here to talk about the upcoming test, “Okay maybe talking can wait for one or two hours.”

 

“Yeah?” Lance mutters a little loudly this time and suddenly Keith is dangerously close to him and his eyes are flickering between his eyes and lips.

 

“Yeah.” Keith whispers and impatiently closes the distance between them.

 

4 months. 4 months and Lance still hasn’t gotten used to kissing Keith like this. He’ll probably never get used to how Keith’s lips move against his own and how desperate Keith gets when Lance’s tongue touches his. He’ll never get used to Keith’s hands touching all over his body and his moans and soft deep staring between each kisses.

 

Lance McClain will never get used to being in love with a Keith Kogane.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated uwu  
>    
> [Follow my twitter](https://twitter.com/wlwtic)  
> [Follow Kaylee](https://twitter.com/wlwallura)
> 
>  
> 
> Agains, thank you for reading!! I'll try to post longer, more detailed, interesting fic next time oof


End file.
